1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mechanical liquid flow diverter valve of the stream interaction type and more particularly, to an automatic washer having an additive dispensing system including a multi-compartmented dispenser making use of such a liquid flow diverter valve for flushing additives from the dispenser into the washer at predetermined times during a washing cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid flow diverter valves generally are classified in two groups: stream interaction control and boundary layer control. Diverter valves of the stream interaction type have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,346--Duff; 3,415,262--Chatman; 3,016,063--Hausemann; and 3,797,527--Bain. Duff reveals a diverter valve which accomplishes the object by controlling the relative distances from the primary stream of the discharge orifices admitting the secondary streams. Chatman reveals an improvement in diverter valves wherein fluid under pressure is directed in the form of a jet against the side of the main stream in an interaction chamber thereby causing diversion of the main stream. Hausmann shows the use of mixed boundary layer and stream interaction control to effect diversion wherein control jets pump fluid from an area opposite the control jet to reduce the pressure on the opposite side of the main stream thereby improving the effectiveness of the control jet deflecting the main stream. Bain shows a lateral thrust unit in which the deliberately unstable nature of the design is overcome by bleeding off relatively large proportions of the incoming liquid flow for reintroduction as control jets.
It is desirable that such a diverter valve have the capabilities of diverting a liquid stream in a plurality of paths and furthermore, that these diverted streams flow in relatively constant paths across a wide range of input pressures from a liquid source. It is also desirable that the diverting means be mechanically operated and as inexpensively as possible, but reliable in its operation.
Furthermore, in an automatic washing machine, it is desirable that additives be dispensed automatically. When the dispensing of additives is automatic, the user may load the fabrics to be washed into the wash tub and place the additives into their proper compartments or containers, and the machine automatically completes the cycle of operations. Better results are obtained if these various additives are dispensed with water so that the additives are metered into the wash tub and evenly distributed therethrough. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,434--Bochan and 3,760,612--Bochan et al both assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there are shown automatic washers for carrying out such operations. Additive dispensing systems are disclosed therein which make use of a liquid flow diverter for supplying water to the appropriate compartments of an additive dispenser such that additives may be dispensed into the washing machine automatically during the appropriate portion of the washing cycle.
Prior art al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,866--Boothe et al also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, shows a fluid amplifier or liquid flow diverter for selectively diverting a stream of water for dispensing additives from separate compartments into the wash tub of an automatic washing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,150--Poletiek et al. also shows a liquid flow diverter of the stream interaction type useful to dispense additives in a washing machine. The machine has a flushing basin divided into at least three compartments for holding detergents. The detergents are flushed by water supplied by conduits directed to the various compartments. Two water conduit branches participate in emptying at least one of the compartments.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved liquid flow diverter valve particularly useful in an automatic washing machine for selectively flushing additives from the respective compartments of a multicompartmented additive dispenser. The diverter valve of this invention provides a mechanical means of diverting liquid requiring very little force to operate, it is of low cost, and yet is efficient in its operation.